callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez
Sergeant Catherine Cortez is the main playable character, although not the only one, for the TF-141 as well as for the Colombian Army in Supply and Demand. Before changes were made due to the cutting of several now deleted levels Cortez was going to appear in two levels; Supply and Demand and the deleted level Cold Reception where the player, in this case Marcellus, would watch here being brutally murdered by the Russian Mafia. Biography Early Life and Military Service Cortez was born in the Colombian capital Bogota on the 23rd April 1989 and joined the Colombian Army when she was only 18 in 2005. Cortez was assigned to a unit commanded by Captain Marcellus and the two quickly established a father-daughter relationship, due in part to Cortez’s own father dying shortly after she was born. In 2009 Cortez was promoted to the rank of Corporal after demonstrating extraordinary valor when she rescued Marcellus from an attacker, that left a very distinct scar on his face, and then carried him five miles through the rainforest back to the nearest army checkpoint. While Marcellus was in hospital Cortez, was transferred to an undercover unit and supplied important Intel about various Paramilitary Groups and Drug Dealers. In 2011 Cortez was sent to infiltrate the drug smuggling operation of Antonio Andreas. Later in the year Cortez and a newly recovered Marcellus aided the TF-141 in taking down an arms smuggling operation run by Indonesian Arms Dealer using Andreas’s Operation to move their products. At the end of the operation Cortez was offered a chance to join the TF-141 by Captain MacTavish but declined saying that Colombia had plenty of enemies that still needed to be dealt with. Shortly afterwards Cortez was committed to an intensive drug rehabilitation center to combat the addictiaons that she had picked up during her undercover work. Cortez returned to duty in 2013 and rejoined Marcellus and his squad and instantly found herself on the front line and was promoted to the rank of Seargent in 2017 shortly before the assault on Perez's Plantation House Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Hunting Down Eduardo Perez After receiving tips from informants the Colombian Anti Narcotic Brigade decided to target Eduardo Perez who was dealing arms as well as arms to known criminals and terrorists. After moving through the perimeter Marcellus and Cortez got in position to observe an arms deal between Perez and the Ultranationalists. Unfortunately the deal was interrupted by TF-141 agents hidden in the tree-line before all the Colombian teams could get into place and Marcellus decided to commit to the assault. Fighting through the Cartel Members and Russians the Colombian Army eventually took the Plantation House’s Command Room. Posting Private Albus outside in a sniper position Cortez downloaded data from the computers and more importantly found a list of Perez’s clients. As Cortez finished collecting Intel a sniper shot rang out and Private Albus collapsed, killed by a sniper while Perez escaped in a pick-up towards the Plantation. Mounting quad-bikes Cortez and the others perused him but on the way to the fields Marcellus was unhorsed by a Thumper Grenade Launcher Continuing to the edge of the fields Cortez and Private 1st Class Redueriis continued to peruse Perez and eventually cut off his escape before being attacked by a TF-141 Agent. During the struggle Perez escape and Redueriis was injured as he saved Cortez from her abductor. As the field’s perimiter flares were triggered Cortez moved Redueriis only to fall into an Irrigation Ditch. As Cortez struggled to escape she was confronted with Perez who planed to execute her with his Desert Eagle. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Perez was killed by the TF-141 agent Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland while Huntsman and Onyx sedated Cortez and prepped her for transport. Search for the TF-141 When Cortez awoke from the effects of the tranquilizers she found herself on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Cortez quickly identified her kidnappers as members of the TF-141 and questioned their motives once again stating that she hadn’t finished fighting for her country. Cortez quickly changed her mind when she was told that MacTavish was missing and decided to aid the TF-141 until they had evidence to present to the American Government that would clear their name. Cortez was given the code name Amazon and joined Heron, Huntsman and Onyx in the Overwatch Team. After landing in the Ural Mountains Cortez and the others took out a Russian Sniper Position and used a Barrett .50cal Sniper Rifle to take out Russian Infantry at the landing pad and later guide the Infiltration Team through the Russian Relay Station. It was not long before the TF-141 were discovered and it soon became the time for the Overwatch Team to move position. Before they could Shadow Company Units arrived in a Bandvagn 206S forcing the TF-141 to base jump down into the base. Upon touching down Cortez was sent to direct a pair of MiG-29s to remove a team of Ultranationalists, who were also hunting Soap and Price, and a pair of BMP-2s so that the TF-141 could aquire detailed topographic information. Once the area was clear Heron led the others into the Ice Caves to find Price, Soap and any Loyalists hidden in the area and then extract them before the Spetsnaz, Ultranationalists or Shadow Company forces reached them. Once reunited Soap and Cortez bicker about how the TF-141 always seem to kidnap her when they come to Colombia before heading for a runway where Nikolai is waiting with an Mi-26 ‘Halo’. On the way out Price steals a Bandvagen and tells Soap orders Cortez to man the M2 Browning to suppress the hostiles following them. At the runway the Bandvagen is tipped over by RPG fire, crawling out of the wreckage Cortez manages to reach the ‘Halo’ before Nikolai takes off. Mission to Africa Shortly after escaping the perusing Shadow Company and Russian forces the TF-141 analyzed the software package that had brought down the ACS Module. During this process Cortez notices a cartoon sprite of a crow, the call sign of a cyber terrorist named Alexander Clarke AKA the Raven in one of the letter-heads. Using this information Price leads the TF-141 to Pretoria, South Africa and ambush Clarke in an Internet Café while Cortez, Huntsman and Onyx offer fire support from an adjacent building. However Clarke realizes her life is in danger and retaliates stunning one of the agents with a Talon Stun Gun before escaping as her bodyguards and employees stall the TF-141. Cortez offers support before joining the chase eventually leading to Clarke’s Mercedes. As she closed in Clarke opened fire with a door mounted 'Blaster' Flamethrower killing one agent although Cortez escaped. Despite this attempt to escape Clarke didn’t get far as Soap takes out the cars tires. Fortunately for the Raven back-up arrived in the form of more mercenaries and Casspir APCs that blocked off the street allowing her to disappear into the crowd of civilians. The TF-141 eventually caught up with Clarke at a train-station and Cortez took down the fleeing terrorist with a leg shot before she could get on the train. It is later discovered that the woman is a decoy and that more mercenaries and the South African Police are on there way to the station. Due to Clarke’s broadcasting on the move Huntsman is able to track Clarke to the botanical gardens where a Little Bird is waiting to extract her. As Clarke fled elements of the mercenary force and the South African Police arrived causing the TF-141 to follow suite and flee. After the initial escape from their pursuers the TF-141 split up and Cortez, Soap and Jackal ended up in a scientific park on the outskirts of the city. As they negotiated the area mercenaries and Casspir APCs appeared pining the small team down until Cortez used an M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher to destroy two of the vehicles before helping Captain MacTavish take the other which was then used to smash through a police barricade. Shortly afterwards Cortez and the other TF-141 members were taken into custody but released by Police Commissioner Hudson to extract Clarke from her fortified Ranch House, The Raven's Nest. On arrival at the nest Cortez was caught in a crossfire of sniper fire and a Technical mounted anti tank weapon forcing her into a mine field. Evading these dangers the TF-141 arrived at the perimeter fence and cut their way past the first line of defence. After the fence several Anti Armor Positions and rooftop snipers were encountered forcing Onyx to commandeer a Casspir to act as a mobile shield. Shortly afterwards the Casspir was destroyed by an Eland Mk 9 Armored Car and the operatives had to continue on foot after Cortez removed the vehicle from their path. Once inside the TF-141 had to navigate a gauntlet of remote sentries, hidden grenades and a door mounted flamethrower before reaching the command center. After this area was secure Cortez was part of the team that apprehended Clarke and later climbed up to the nest’s roof to fight off a Shadow Company assault on the building and clearing a path for Nikolai’s rescue helicopter. Disposal of Biological Weapons in Koltsovo In her last mission with the TF-141 Cortez led the way during the HALO jump into Koltsovo while Huntsman, Onyx and Heron followed behind her. After picking up some weapons the TF-141 headed through the perimeter until a drunken Russian Soldier triggered a Trip Flare alerting the rest of the guards to the intruders position. When discovered Cortez cooperated with Cornel Pavtenko until an explosion distracts the Russians allowing the TF-141 to gain the upper hand. When entering the facility Cortez incorrectly identified Makarov’s disguised troops as Americans before heading inside. After heading through Decontamination Onyx and Heron where cut-off from Cortez and Huntsman who headed towards the garage where Huntsman relieved that the Americans were Makarov’s men in disguise. After fighting off both factions of Russians Cortez and Huntsman are reunited with Onyx and Heron and abseil down to the virus storage chamber where they aborted the biological weapons. As the TF-141 finished their work Makarov arrived and killed Huntsman before flooding the chamber with poison gas Escaping the chamber and heading to the garage Cortez manned the machine gun of a BTR-80 as Heron drove the APC towards the perimeter as Makarov attempts to escape in a UAV. Destroying Makarov’s helicopter the Russian retaliated by using a MILAN AT Weapon to destroy the BTR killing Heron in the explosion. After realizing Onyx was not willing to leave Heron alone Cortez headed to a guard tower containing an RPO-Z Shmel and destroyed a pair of Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ Helicopters that were illuminating the battlefield with their search lights and Russian troops heading towards Onyx’s location. As the Shmel ran out of ammo Makarov reached Onyx in an attempt to take her hostage leading Onyx to commit suicide with her M9 Pistol. Out of ammo and allies Cortez attempted to escape via a zip-line to an adjacent tower but was cut off my Makarov who disarms her and then stuns her with a Taser to move her to his hideout. Escape Attempt Awaking to the sounds of the American Secretary of Defense’s speech Cortez realizes that she is in a hidden base. Shortly afterwards Makarov leaves the room and the torturer he hired begins to get to work. As Cortez reawakes she struggles to escape and brutally kills the Torturer before killing Makarov’s right hand man Anatoly and the attending torture assistant before escaping from the chamber into the facility’s vents. Later Cortez emerges from the vents into a garage and kills a pair of engineers taking their weapons and clothes as a disguise but is spotted by a patrol escorting a prisoner to a second facility. Working together Cortez and the other prisoner gain the upper hand and head outside bluffing their way past the mechanics and guards before stealing a Ka-52 to escape the base. As they escape the prisoners find themselves in North Korea and instead of flying across the DMZ head to a second base destroying air and ground resistance on the way. Arriving at the base Cortez is forced to eject as the Ka-52 is destroyed and alongside Dunn fight to a command hut and pass of Intel about Makarov’s plan to Price and Soap before being cut off by Makarov. Spotting a convoy of Casspirs and Hovercraft heading towards South Korea Dunn and Cortez follow before being ambushed by an American militia group on the other side of the DMZ who present them to Makarov who orders the soldiers to keep Cortez and Dunn alive until he returns. Call of Duty: Red Dawn In Modern Warfare Endgame 's sequal, Call of Duty: Red Dawn, it is revealed that Cortez is still alive and still being held prisoner in the DMZ. She once again becomes one of the main playable characters of the game. Appearance Cortez’s appearance was largely based on her voice actor Cote de Pablo. A Hispanic woman Cortez is described, in her unlockable bio profile, as having a beautiful but easily forgettable face which made her a perfect choice for undercover assignments. At 5ft 6inches she is off medium build although previous stressful encounters have occasionally led to bouts of anorexia, see psych profile, and has demonstrated competent physical abilities on the field. Skills Cortez has a range of skills partially gained from her training and from her work as an undercover agent. As well as being a skilled markswoman Cortez seems equally able in unarmed combat, favoring a style based on a mix of Brazilian Juhitsu and Krav Maga. In addition Cortez has a limited amount of engineering experience from one of her roles when she was undercover with the Colombian Anti Narcotic Brigade. Evidence from a black-box of a destroyed Ka-52 shows the Cortez knows how to pilot a helicopter despite having no/limited experience. Both freelance and TF-141 behavior experts have come to the conclusion from this event, that Cortez has a photographic memory and may have simply learned how to control a helicopter by watching Codename Nikolai when she was working for our organization. Whether Cortez was aware of this ability is unknown, but if she does this may explain the wide range of other skills he process. Psychological Analysis Report submitted on 27/11/2017 regarding Candidate #0723 Random Call Sign Assignment ‘Amazon’ Due to the know fragmented nature of our organization due to Operation Bronze Race I have had plenty of time to skim through the records of a wide range of potential candidates to replenish our ranks. The most confusing of these candidates is #0723 who has had previous exposure on at least two earlier occasions with Agent #012 in her home country of Colombia. His description of her as a stubborn but devoted individual, almost to the point of zealous patriotism, has perhaps hampered her judgment. Many operatives within our agency point to this trait being the downfall of Commander #005, and the subsequent betrayal related to his actions, that have made her turn down the positions offered to her in the past. Despite this past records show that #0723 is exceptionally loyal to her comrades to the point where she is willing to put herself in harms way to aid them. In addition to her inflated sense of patriotism #0723 appears to be a pathological liar, although the source of this has yet to be determined, Agent #012 believes that this trait comes from her extensive undercover work infiltrating dangerous organizations such as the FARC, Bushmaster Cartel and Diablos Rohas Street Gang. Whatever the case this should be monitored as should her weight loss problem which in the past has led to #0723 being classified as dangerously underweight. Personally I believe this is a result of high stress levels, over 150 points on the Holmes and Rahe Stress Scale, and that while perfectly adequate in combat #0723 may need to be monitored during certain field assignments. Apart from this #0723 health appears to be in good form although there are signs of frequent drug use, again probably a factor relating to undercover work. Sex life appears to be healthy and choice of partners is acceptable with the exception of a possible encounter with her commanding officer Captain Alonso Marcellus although no further evidence has been made available for us. My professional opinion is that while #0723 is a good candidate her flaws may cause problems in our organization. In addition she has shown resistance to joining so we will need a strong ace up our sleeve to make her join. I have suggested to Acting Commander #187 to use #0723’s previous relationship with Agent #012 as leverage. Signed Agent #503 Call Sign Onyx Quotes “''Nothing Sir could be a malfunction or units in Ghillie Suits''” - Cortez offering an explination to Marcellus about three phantom heartbeat signatures “''Your'' leg appears to be broken. I am going to call for evac for you.” - Cortez getting ready to move Private 1st Class Redueriis “''Not really I’m trying to figure why the TF-141 is going around kidnapping their allies''” - Cortez responding to Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland’s questoning “''John’s in trouble that’s all the motivation I'' need” - Cortez’s reason for joining the TF-141 “''As always whenever the TF-141 comes to Columbia, I seem to get kidnapped by them''” - Cortez commenting on her previous experience with the TF-141 “''I’m done you found your agents so I’m leaving''” - Cortez attempting to leave the TF-141 “''What now? I don’t fancy killing police officers especially since technically we are on the same side''” - Cortez arguing the morality of killing police officers “''Bad Dog''” - Cortez killing a Dog outside the Biological Warfare Center in Koltsovo “''Got a visual on the gate. Bad News it’s not Makarov''.” - Cortez incorrectly identifying the disguised Ultranationalists “''Maybe Makarov got to them first? Or maybe they are all on a break''” - Cortez sarcastically explaining to Huntsman about the lack of Russian Scientists “''We can’t stay here. We have to leave him''” - Cortez trying to convince Onyx to leave Heron’s dead body “''He won’t come''” - Cortez arguing with Makarov that Price won’t come to rescue her. “''You know that’s a lie, there is nothing that we can’t stop. If I were you I’d start running''.” - Cortez warning Makarov that Price will kill him “''Now I blend in with the crowd let’s see where Makarov is. I owe him a knife in the guts at the very least''” - Cortez after her initial escape “''The doctor is focused on the TF-141 agent and has no time for this one. Makarov no longer needs him so I am disposing of him''.” - Cortez bluffing her way to an escape chopper “''Okay let’s see if I remember what Nikolai was talking about''” - Cortez on starting the Ka-52 “''No I need you to get to 24°30’S 69°15’W. Makarov is going to that location to meet somebody called Phoenix. Don’t come for me just stop Makarov nothing else matters''” - Cortez offering a vital clue to Price and Soap “''Yeah I feel so much safer in the world’s largest minefield''” - Cortez on crossing the Korean DMZ Cold Reception - Deleted Level Before he changes occurred in the game Cortez was scripted to be captured at the end of Supply and Demand, after she was caught in the blast radius of the exploding Plantation House. Her fate was to be revealed in Cold Reception where the Russian Mafia, now working for Makarov, was holding her for ransom. After being attacked by the TF-141 Cortez was chained up above a frozen lake and then released causing her to sink to the bottom as Marcellus tried to rescue her. Trivia Cortez is voiced, and has her appearance based on, by Cote De Pablo who stars as Ziva in the US Crime Show N.C.I.S Cortez has the Second most playable appearances in Call of Duty: Endgame as she is the main character in six levels compared to Ramirez’s seven, Soap and Storks two and Lexi, Gregoravich, Heron and Morse’s one. Cortez however does not share a single level as with another playable character unlike Ramirez. Cortez is the second Hispanic character the player plays as the other being Ramirez Cortez is also the third female playable character in the Call of Duty Serries Cortez is also one of two characters, the other being Captain Price, to appear in the game and have an achievement named after them, in this case the Jungle Cat achievement Cortez’s fate is not revealed but it is possible that it may be the same as the one shown in Cold Reception Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters